Problem: In 36 years, Ashley will be 5 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ashley's age. Let Ashley's age be $a$ In 36 years, she will be $a + 36$ years old. At that time, she will also be $5 a$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $a + 36 = 5 a$ Solving for $a$ , we get: $4 a = 36$ $a = 9$.